No One's Listening To Her Tears Anymore
by Raping Time
Summary: Heart broken, it remains unnoticed and she's a still cheerful after her family was killed. Directly after her losses, Koenma talks to her and ends up asking her to join the SD. The catch, the rest of the team won't know until after the Dark Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any brands I may label or anything I may quote. This will be the only disclaimer. Enjoy!**

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_**Chapter One**_

_------------------------_

'_How could you Inuyasha? How could you kill them all?_'

**Flashback**

They had just beaten Naraku a few days ago and all of them were gathered under Goshinboku. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were surrounding Kagome in a semi circle. (Shippo had previously said goodbye before running to Kaede's hut.) Kagome wanted to say goodbye before she joined the jewel together. They were waiting on Inuyasha to come.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing covered in blood. _Human_ blood. And that's when it started. Inuyasha took out the Tessaiga and attacked Miroku and Sango. They both fell over with multiple slashes from the Tessaiga's attacks. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome with his blood red eyes and whispered something incoherent.

"Why Inuyasha? Why?"

"Give me the jewel, bitch."

"Never!"

"Give it to me now!" His eyes flickered between red and gold. "Run Kagome, run." He whispered. And run she did. Kagome grabbed her pack and ran for the well all the while trying to piece that two halves together. And when she did, there was a huge flash and Kagome was gone.

Kagome arrived by the Goshinboku on her property and ran into her house crying. She ran into the living room and slipped. The substance she slipped on was red in colour and mingled with her tears. The horrible stench of blood finally reached her nose and she looked up only to see the mutilated body parts of her family. Blood was everywhere; it slicked the walls, the floor, the furniture... and mostly where the body parts lay. Kagome knew whose blood covered Inuyasha and was terrified. Kagome ran upstairs where no blood tainted her house and swiftly entered her room. She started to pack the necessities in her room when the stench filled her nose again. This time it was coming from her mother's room. There on the bed lay the three heads of each member of the family. On the wall across from the bed the words 'You're next' was written.

Kagome left the room and grabbed her beaten pack. She ran down the temple stairs and to the park. Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. Who could she stay with? What was going to happen to her? And then it hit her; Sesshomaru could've helped prevent the whole thing. She had sensed his presence in the forest and yet, he never stopped Inuyasha. If she ever saw him again, she was going to kill him, or at least try. The tears started flowing again, this time stronger than before.

**End Flashback**

_------------------------_

**_Next Chapter Update: Tuesday_**

_**The chapters get longer… then shorter… then longer and then shorter and shorter and shorter… Nah, I'm kidding… it goes more like this: longer, slightly longer, even longer, shorter, slightly longer, shorter, longer, shorter, shorter, shortest. In that exact order, I checked. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's Listening To He Tears Anymore**

_Chapter Two_  
_------------------------_

Botan was called in by Koenma, her thoughts being it was to get the Reikai Tentei. She was proven quite wrong when he asked her to bring a girl to his office. He told her that the Tentei were not to know and that she was going to be the fifth member for the Dark Tournament and their new member. Of course Botan was on it right away. So here she was walking through the park trying to find a young girl by the name of Kagome.

Botan quickly spotted the Kagome right away, for she had seen a photo of her before. She walked towards her and Kagome turned around to stare at Botan with her tear filled eyes.

"Lady Death."

"Kagome."

"Am I dead or dying?"

"No. The Prince of Reikai requests your presence."

"Who's that?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Botan started to explain about the world's separation and how demon's still existed. Kagome seemed pleased, obviously assuming that her demon friends were still alive because of their expanded lifetimes.

When they got to the office, Kagome was surprised that the Prince was a toddler. He explained that his life was more expanded then a demon's and he stays younger longer.

"Okay, I'd like to talk to you about your miko powers. I think it would be better if you were trained, rather then leaving them wild."

"Who could train me?"

"Master Genkai could, but it'll be with some persuasion."

"That's fine, as long as I'm trained."

"Deal. Now, Botan has explained everything, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I think that's all. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, one. Is Lord Sesshomaru alive? And a red kitsune named Shippo? I'd really like to know."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Yes he's alive. I don't know about the kitsune, though. Unless you mean his ward?"

"Probably. Can you contact them? Just say that it's Kagome. They'll know who I am."

"Of course. I'll contact you through my team or Botan about your training. Until then." Koenma went back to his paper work and Botan brought Kagome home.

"Botan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make sure Koenma sends you instead of four strange guys?"

"Sure. Um, before when I saw you, could I ask why you were crying?"

Kagome started crying again just remembering about it. "My family is dead. Their bodies are in the house and I don't know where to go."

"Oh my. Can I come in? Their spirits will have to be brought to the spirit world."

"Sure, I'll wait outside."

Botan went in and saw three worried spirits. "You must be Kagome's family." They nodded. "I'm Botan, Lady Death, Death deity, etc, etc. I'm here to take you to Reikai."

"Okay, but can you tell Kagome that we love her and hope she doesn't worry too much. Tell her she can go to her grandma's and tell her what happened in detail. Tell her to tell her everything."

"Okay, just go through here." Botan made a portal and they walked through.

"Thank you…"

Botan smiled and walked out. "Your family is very worried about you, Kagome. They told me to tell you that they love you and miss you. They hope you don't worry too much and said you can go to your grandmother's. They said tell her every detail about everything. I didn't quite get it, but I supposed you would."

"Thank you Botan!" Kagome hugged the happy girl. "Can you take me to my grandmothers?"

"Of course. Do you want to pack anything?"

"I already have everything I need."

"Okay… Now, where does your grandma live?"

Kagome smirked. "Coincidentally, it's 'Master Genkai'."

_------------------------  
__Ooh… everything is connected! Ph34r everything!_


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_Chapter Three_

_------------------------_

Botan made a portal and were greeted by a pink-haired woman.

"Thank you Botan."

"My pleasure, see you Kagome!" Botan replied and left.

"They're dead. No need to explain, I felt their energy leave. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. But you don't know the whole story, grandma."

"I most certainly have a guess though. I'm going to assume it was that half-demon you're smitten with."

"How'd you know?"

"I could sense him, dear. I'm not a fool. This is Yukina, my ward. Yukina, this is my granddaughter Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome."

"You too. I've never met an ice maiden before."

"Oh! You know of demons?"

"Yes. Grandma, I need training. As you know I'm a miko with untrained powers. I don't want to be harmful to Yukina or any other demons. Like the ones coming up your steps. I was talking to Koenma, the stupid brat, and he thought you'd be the best."

"Of course. Do you just need help with miko powers or with self-defense too?"

"Preferably both."

"Right away. I need to talk to my guests. I'll be back in a second."

Genkai left to talk to the Reikai Tentei and the two girls started chatting.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Yukina asked.

"I used to have a little brother. My family died recently."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't know. What about you?"

"Well, I have a brother. I know who he is and he knows who I am, but it isn't established between us. To him I'm still looking for my long lost brother. I'm just waiting for him to 'fess up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's ashamed for being a fire/ice demon. They're forbidden, you know. And for slaughtering hundreds of demons. He thinks I'll be ashamed of him. But I'm not, I still love him."

"Oh that's so sad. Your brother truly is an idiot for thinking you wouldn't love him anymore."

"That's Hiei for you."

"What's he like?"

"Well, personality wise he's closed up. He acts really cold all the time and sometimes he hangs out in one of the trees here to keep an eye on me. Looks wise, he's about as tall as me, has sticky up black hair with a white starburst, red eyes and is fit. I think you'd like him."

"Ha! I'd try to get him out of his shell."

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you just tell him?"

"Because I want him to do it on his own, you know? He needs to build up some courage."

"Yeah…"

"So, he's part of Koenma's team."

"Yeah."

"What are the others like?"

"Well, first there's Yusuke-"

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's my cousin!"

"Wow, small world."

"I'll have to badger him later. What about the others?"

"Kurama or Shuichi as he's called in public is really kind. He's got a great personality. He's even got his own fan club at school! He's really handsome too."

"Sounds like someone has a crush!"

"Well… Anyway, then there's Kuwabara. He's really nice to me but I don't really like him even if he practically loves me."

"Poor guy."

"I just don't know how to break it to him."

"I have one of those. Except all the girls at my school love him, but he's too kind and obsessed with me. He always brought me medicinal presents when I was 'sick'. Grandpa always hoarded them."

"Your family seemed nice."

"They were. I miss them so much."

"It's okay, Botan could talk to them for you."

"She already did."

"I see."

"Well, I see you girls have bonded well. The dimwit needs training too. You can be trained together I guess."

"Yusuke? Are you kidding me? He's an idiot! And he practically hates me."

"You know him?"

"He's my cousin."

"I see…"

"Yeah, um… Do you have a room I could stay in? It's been a terrible day and I need some sleep."

"Of course. You can stay in the room next to Yukina's."

Yukina showed Kagome to her new room and Kagome started to unpack. After unpacking she collapsed on her bed and was instantly asleep.

_------------------------_

Next Update: Tuesday 


	4. Chapter 4

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_**Chapter Four**_

_------------------------_

"Kagome?" An eerie voice asks.

"Who's there?" A woman steps out into the clearing of Kagome's dream.

"Midoriko?" "Yes, child. I've come to train you."

"Why?"

"Because that Genkai woman can't do it properly. She doesn't have miko powers like you and I do."

"But-"

"Kagome, it's time to blossom. Now, I need to tell you some things. You are your own soul; you are not Kikyo's. The way you look is a total coincidence. I'm going to get Sesshomaru to practice with you."

"But-"

"I know you're upset with him, but all will be fixed."

"Fine. But how are you going to train me?"

"In your sleep, child. You can train in here and when you awake, you'll have learned everything."

"Okay."

"Now, first meditation…"

_------------------------_

Kagome's training went on for what seemed like four years, but in reality it was just a night of sleep. Kagome learned everything a good miko should know and more. Midoriko also trained her in swordplay and Kagome perfected her archery. It was the last 'day' and then she would wake up.

"Kagome, I'd like to present you with your graduation gifts."

"We're done? Oh, I'll miss you so much, Riko!" Their relationship had grown to one of very close friends.

"I will to, Gome. But first, here you go." Midoriko handed Kagome a wrapped bundle. "Open it."

Kagome carefully unraveled a beautiful set of bows and a quiver filled with arrows and a sword with a black hilt jeweled with rubies. Engraved on the bow was 'Protectress of Life' and on the sword 'Mistress of Death'. "Riko, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Kagome. And I also have this." A black and red Kirara came out from behind her and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"He's beautiful!"

"He's a shadow neko. He is basically like Kirara, just a different breed."

"Oh, he's adorable. Thank you so much! You're the best, Midoriko!"

"Anything for you. Now's the time to wake up. I'll keep in contact with you and Fluffy will stop by in exactly 4 weeks."

"Bye…" And with that, Kagome woke up in a bright light. Her weapons rested by her nightstand and her neko upon lap. "Your name shall be Kage, okay?" The neko started purring. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Kagome! Are you awake?"

"Yes Grandma. I'll be down in a second." Kagome quickly got changed, grabbed her weapons and Kage then ran outside to her grandma's energy. "Okay! Um… How do I say this…?"

"Say what? And where did those weapons come from? And that neko?"

"Well, I've been trained grandma."

"By whom?"

"Midoriko, in my sleep. She gave me Kage and the weapons."

"I see. Do you know how to use them?"

"Well I'm extremely good at archery; very good at swordplay and hand-to-hand combat… I know how to merge my miko powers into them so they don't explode and you know… other miko power things."

"I see. So you won't need me to train you?"

"No, but I do need someone to spar…"

"There's always Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama."

"Aren't there four of them…?"

"Yes, but the other is a complete dolt."

"Okay. Oh, and another thing, I'm leaving for Makai in four weeks."

"With who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see."

'Kagome, its Riko. Would you like a disguise?' 

"Grandma, Riko's asking if I'd like a disguise. I don't know why, but she always has her reasons. I think I'm gonna take it."

"Don't want your cousin to know?"

"That and something else is bugging me…"

"Make it quick then."

'**Can I be any kind of demon for my disguise?'**

'_Yes.'_

'**Okay, how about a fire demon. Black hair, red streaks, blood red eyes, and can you make me like 3 inches shorter so I blend in with the other fire demons? Oh, and change my wardrobe too please!'**

'Of course, anything for you. Do you have anything in mind?' 

'**Something hot and sexy and all in black.'**

'Right! Okay…. Just a moment… Okay, done!' 

'**Thanks Riko.'**

"Okay, now that you're all demony, can we see them now?"

"Yes, oh and don't call me Kagome. Call me Kimiko."

"Right then, Kimiko."

"Shit, I'll have to talk to Yukina about this."

"Well, she's with the boys already. Stay here, I'll send Yukina to you and then come when you're done talking."

"Thanks, Genkai."

Genkai went to the boys. "Yukina she'd like to talk." Yukina nodded and left. "What do you want boys?"

"Who's she? And we, well I came for training."

"Of course, the Dark Tournament. I'd like you three, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama, to spar with my newest ward. She'll be here for 4 weeks and then she'll be leaving for Makai."

"Hn."

"Of course."

"Who is this 'ward'?"

"Just wait."

_------------------------_

Yukina spotted the new Kagome and gasped. "Who're you?"

"Kina, it's me, Gome. Look, a miko trained me and then gave me a disguise. I don't know why, but I trust her. Just don't scream or anything. It's still me, I just look different."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Okay, call me Kimiko at all times, even in private, okay? I don't want anyone finding out."

"Of course."

They walked side by side towards Genkai and the Tentei. Hiei got a little pissed off that an unknown demon was walking with his little sister. His mood got worse when Kuwabara started holding her hands and kept talking to her like the baboon he was.

"This is Kimiko. I want you three to spar with her, maybe she can help you and you can help her."

"Hn, fine."

"Sure."

"Eh, why the hell not…"

"Okay, Kuwabara, nice seeing you. Yusuke, I want a hundred laps around my land. Now! Kurama and Hiei, I want you to spar individually with Kimiko."

"Okay." Kurama said and walked away leaving Hiei and Kagome alone. He went to train by himself for the time being.

"You're a fire apparition." Hiei stated

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Hn."

"Is it 'cause you're half-fire?"

"Hn."

"Well, whatever. Let's spar." Kagome trained with both Hiei and Kurama during the whole 28 days. She learned new techniques and as well as how to use her new powers (in private of course, she wanted to seem like she was a demon for her whole like). She also learned, while she was alone, that she could go back to her human form. It seemed Midoriko either screwed up her spell or she meant to, but Kagome was now permanently a fire demon. In between the time, Botan had stopped by and said Koenma wanted to talk to her…

_------------------------_

"Let's go, Kimiko."

"Right. Let's hope Koenma believes it's me."

"Maybe I should talk to him first."

"That'd be a good idea." So Botan went and talked to Koenma about the Kagome-Kimiko thing and came back five minutes later.

"Kimiko, I'd like to offer you a job as a spirit detective once your training is complete."

"What?"

"And to be in the Dark Tournament."

"Um…"

"You'd be allowed to travel the three realms freely and visit Sesshomaru and Shippo at any time you wanted, unless you're on a mission."

"Er… Sure… As long as after the Tournament the rest of the team finds out. And they aren't allowed to know it's actually me."

"Why?"

"Yusuke's my cousin and I just have this weird feeling… Maybe it's miko intuition…?"

"Okay then. Here's a communicator."

"Okay, see ya then."

_------------------------_

_**Next Update: Friday :)**_

_It's like all those sorts of "clichés" jammed into eleven chapters… yes, it's short… I know… :(_


	5. Chapter 5

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_Chapter Five_

------------------------

After the four weeks, Kagome waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to arrive. She hadn't seen either him or Shippo for what seemed like ages. When Sesshomaru arrived, Kagome ran up to him and hugged him.

"So you're going to help me improve my skills, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, why should I forgive you?"

"What?"

"I know you were there. I could sense you. You just let him kill them! How could you?"

"Look, Kimiko, I revived them afterwards with Tenseiga and then killed the bastard. If it makes you feel any better, that cousin of yours is a descendent of theirs."

"Really?" Kagome asked tear-eyed.

"Yes."

"Oh thank you Fluffy!" Kagome hugged the cold demon again.

"Let's go."

_------------------------_

The Tournament was in three months, and that's how long they trained for. The whole time Kagome was there, she never saw Shippo. On the last day she asked about it.

"Fluff-kins?"

"What?"

"What ever happened to my Shippo?"

"He stayed with me, as my ward."

"And where is his loveable presence right now?"

"Training."

"Why?"

"So he wouldn't interfere with yours."

"I see."

"No you don't."

"Well, yes, I don't. But can I see him now?"

"No."

"WHY?"

"Because."

"That is no where near an acceptable answer."

"Your point?" He asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever just make it quick."

"This is a gift from me." He handed her the Tessaiga and a furry white ball.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru! Just two questions. Why and what the hell is the ball?"

"Because you were the one who actually pulled it out of my father's tomb and that ball can turn into whatever you want animal wise. You just think about what kind of animal you want and it'll turn into it."

"So if I wanted it to look like Kage or Kirara, it would?"

"Yes, but you can use other animals too."

"Like a dog or fox?"

"Yes."

"Will it work like Kage?"

"Yes."

"Can I change it now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much. Can I see Shippo now?"

"You'll see him at the Dark Tournament. You have to leave now anyway."

"Before I go…" Kagome imagined a white dog with two tails and blue markings like Kirara's except on its forehead resided a crescent moon like Sesshomaru. The ball glowed and then jumped into Kagome's arms. "He looks like a mini you!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"See you there, imouto."

"Bye!"

_------------------------_

"Yusuke, you had better have trained hard."

"Of course I did. So who's the fifth member?"

"You'll see them there, okay?"

"Fine."

"Get going or you're going to be late!"

"I'm leaving, don't worry."

_------------------------_

"Where's Urameshi?"

"Late, as usual. I wonder who our fifth member is."

"Hn."

Yusuke finally arrived but there was no sign of their fifth member.

_------------------------_

'_I'm gonna be late! Eep! What'll they think of me? Well… They kinda already know me… but not a lot! Oh no! Gah!_'

Kagome finally arrived just as the Tentei were getting on the ship. '_I am so stupid! Why am I always late for everything?_' She quickly ran onto the boat trailing her teammates. She got close enough to hear them discussing her.

"I wonder if we'll see him at the hotel." Yusuke asked.

"Probably. But didn't Koenma say he'd meet us here?"

"Yeah."

"Strange."

"Maybe he ditched us."

"Why would he do that?"

"What were Koenma's exact words, Yusuke?"

"You'll see them there."

"Them? No he? Or she?"

"Why would it be a girl?"

_------------------------_

_Next Update: Tuesday_


	6. Chapter 6

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

Chapter Six

_------------------------_

Kagome got tired of them calling her a he and poked Yusuke. He turned around and saw Kimiko.

"You're our fifth member?"

"Duh. Just get on the boat, Urameshi." Kagome said walking past the group.

"It's a girl? Girls shouldn't fight!"

"Screw off, baka. Girls can fight."

"I bet you couldn't even beat Yusuke or Hiei or Kurama or even me!"

"Pft, I could to." Kagome promptly set his ass on fire. Kuwabara obviously started screaming around and catching random demons on fire.

"GET IT OUT! GAAAAH!"

"Baka." With a wave of her hand all the fires were put out and everyone was miraculously uninjured. But with Kuwabara, you always know he's going to continue his stupidity. So in this case, he continued screaming, which isn't very nice to demon's ears. Fortunately for them, the captain started speaking. He went on about how someone has to go into some rink and fight the other demons as the preliminaries or something like that.

Well, demons being demons, all the demons decided to gang up on the 'human' team (which has demons in it). Kagome decided since Yusuke ended up falling asleep, that she should go against them, so she did.

Kuwabara protested, but he was just knocked out. Kurama also protested slightly, but he knew she was a demon so he didn't bug her too much. Any ways, by the time they got to the island there were a lot of demon corpses around. And as soon as Kagome stepped into the hotel, she was on the lookout for Shippo or Sesshomaru.

"Who are you looking for, Kimiko-san?"

"Friends. They said they'd be here. Gah!"

"Maybe we could help, what do they look like?"

"It's okay, Kurama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. You'll meet them a different day, I guess."

"Well, okay…"

"We should get to our room. Heeey, what happened to everybody?"

Kagome and Kurama quickly caught up to the rest of the game, all the while looking for her friends. She didn't find them that day, but who knows. Anyway, the group went straight to bed to rest up for their match tomorrow.

_------------------------_

Shippo waited and waited but Sesshomaru wasn't coming. "Sesshomaru! Are you coming or what?"

"Don't yell, Shippo."

"Blah, blah, blah can we go?"

"Yes."

"FINALLY! Now we're not going to see her until tomorrow!"

"Your point?"

"I haven't seen her in 500 years!"

"Let's just go."

_------------------------_

Kagome awoke to the sweet sound of Kuwabara yelling at Yusuke to wake up, which is not a great thing to wake up to. She ignored them and ran into the shower before anyone else. If she had to fight today, then she was going to look good doing it. Over the shower Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over who should wake her up not knowing Kagome was already awake. Eventually Kurama butted in and said she was in the shower.

Kagome finished up, got changed and went out to say hi. "Shower's free if anyone wants it." Yusuke and Kuwabara obviously started fighting again.

Once everyone was ready they went down to the stadium, they weren't to fight yet, but Kagome was determined to know everything about the opposing teams. Yusuke obviously slept the whole time. Kuwabara was just Kuwabara. Kurama actually paid attention and likewise with Hiei. Kagome absorbed everything. By the end of the first battle, she knew who was going to win; the Toguro team. How she knew this? She could sense evil and malice coming from them, as well as raw strength and power. A hint of miasma tickled her nose the entire time too… she knew it couldn't be Naraku because they had killed him yet in the Feudal Era; well it could always be a different demon that has miasma powers.

"Our team and the Toguro team are going to be the final two." Kagome said, thinking aloud.

"How do you know, Kimiko?" Kurama asked.

"They have obvious power, they play dirty, and can you not sense the miasma? Their evil and malice seems to infect the hearts of the others… They're going to win this section."

"Miasma? That poisonous smell…?"

"Mm… I know of only one demon that uses it."

"And that would be…?"

"Naraku." Someone said from behind her.

"But he's dead…" Kagome was lost in thought… Wait a minute! "Shippo!" Kagome spun around and hugged him. "Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever! Where's Fluff-kins?"

"He said he'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh… So, why'd it take you guys so long to get here?"

"Sesshomaru took too long with getting ready."

"Hehe… I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Kimiko."

"Oi, who's this?"

"Oh! This is Shippo," she said, pointing to him, "meet Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara and vice versa. Now that you've met, go away." And so the boys left without much complaint… okay, so they wanted to know why they should and that she didn't control them but in the end they left, their curiosity only half satisfied. "So, what's going on?"

"Naraku's joined up with the Toguro team which challenged your team. So you're going to have to go against them."

"Yeah… Uh, this is so stupid…"

"What is?"

"I don't know… Maybe the fact that I have to kill him again. He should have stayed dead."

"Indeed, but he didn't, so now we must defeat him once again."

"I have a bad feeling about this place…" 

_------------------------_

_**Next Update: Thursday**_

_Yes, there are eleven chapters. No, there are no pairings. Only five more chapters to go, though! Aw, now I'm sad. I know this story goes by fast… sorry…_


	7. Chapter 7

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_Chapter Seven_

_------------------------_

And so the team ended back in their suite and waking up the next day. The whole shower thing going on again. Only today they… okay, they still didn't know if they were going to fight or not…

"I still can't believe that a girl is on our team." Kuwabara 'whispered'.

"I can hear you! And I told you, I could take on all of you!"

"Well then fight me! I am the strongest!"

"Ha! I can sense your power, you're weak."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Kagome ran up to the unsuspecting Kuwabara and punched him out. "Told ya."

"Nice, Kimiko. Now I have to drag him to our room."

"No you won't." She stated. "He'll wake up in five, four, three, two, and one."

"Why are you staring at me?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Haha! Kimiko so kicked your ass."

"What? No she didn't."

"Yes I did. MUWAHAHAHAHA! I have mad skills."

"Pft, like you could seriously do that. It was probably pure chance."

"Okay, you idjit, I'm a demon which means I have superior skills to you. I also have super cool miko powers even though I'm not supposed to because I'm a demon but I do any ways 'cause I'm way special. I can beat Fluffy who is so much more stronger than all of you Reikai Tentei freaks."

"Who's 'Fluffy'?"

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land in Makai. He's been in that position for over five hundred years."

"Only you would know stupid things like that, Kimiko." Yusuke stated, adding himself into the conversation. "Okay, and you too Kurama."

"I would have only said more than three hundred; I'm not that old you know."

"Three hundred? You're not thaaat old he says. So, does that make Kimiko five hundred?"

"Huh? No way! I'm only eighteen."

"Okay… full grown demon who's only eighteen… I don't see the logic."

"Hehe… um… I'll explain it to you some other day. Hey, there's Shippo… let's go say hi!" Kagome ran over to Shippo while screeching his name, "Shippo!"

_------------------------_

Sesshomaru was in his suite thinking about his imouto. He knew that her new form was permanent but that she could change back into her normal human form without looking the least bit demon, she could beat him after a while and he knew that she would have to go to the past after the tournament. He looked at the wall clock and left his room. He was to meet Kagome, Shippo and the Reikai Tentei in the lobby.

_------------------------_

"So, Shippo… you got a girlfriend? Or a mate?"

"What?" Shippo screeched. Kagome just grinned at him. "Pft…"

"What? After five hundred years you _still_ don't have a girlfriend?"

"So you are five hundred!"

"Gack! No!"

"But you just said…"

"Just cause I knew Fluffy and Shippo five hundred years ago doesn't mean I am."

"Then how does that work…?"

"You're 'smart', you'll figure it out…"

"Kagom- Kimiko, he _isn't_ smart, he'll never figure it out!"

"Kagom? Wait… Kagome? What the fuck?"

"Shit... Um, this is all a figment of you're imagination. It's just a dream." Kagome stated, waving her hand in the Jedi mind trick fashion.

"That doesn't work! Now, you'll explain this to me."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I'm older; you'll do as I say!" ((_Just pretend Yusuke and gang are like 19 or so… blah_))

"Never!"

"Kagome!"

"Eep! Aw, come on 'Suke, you're not that mean, are you?"

"Yes, and you'll explain to my friends too. God, you're not even demon."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Okay, Yusuke, shut up. For now I am Kimiko. I don't want Naraku to know I'm here."

"What are you talking about?

"Look, a miko gave me a disguise, okay? There's this demon that I guess I half killed or he got resurrected… anyway, he wants me dead probably and he's the leader of the Toguro team. I guess he figured out that we're related or something. Any ways, you're not allowed to tell anyone, promise? So, what's my name?"

"Kimiko."

"Good boy."

"Now, let's to our match."

"Yeah… don't we have to meet Sesshomaru in like five minutes ago?"

"Shit, let's go!"

_------------------------_

_**Next Update: Tuesday**_

_Oh my God! He knows, we're all gonna die! Four more remain… Aww, then it ends… this is gonna be sad. Poor reader! pats you on back_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, because I wrote this without really seeing this part of the show, everything will be different. Not that it wasn't before, it's just gonna be even more different. But I did try to look things up, so if it's not perfect, you'll live 'cause so far you have to. Enjoy the four last chapters… dun, dun, dun! It's basically like the show… I hope…**

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_Chapter Eight_

_------------------------_

The trio (Kagome, Shippo, and Yusuke) ran down to the lobby to find everyone waiting for them. They quickly apologized and waited for their match to start. As it was, Team Rokuyukai they had to fight. And just as well, Kuwabara got beaten by a kid… with yo-yo's… baka 

Kurama… blackmailed (does everyone fight dirty?) with his human mother…

Hiei… easily won with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame…

Ahh, Yusuke… who had unexpectedly decided to fall asleep for awhile… not waking up until the end… and of course, won barely…

Kagome was pissed that she didn't get to fight anyone… but she hoped for the next round that she could.

So like the previous days, they got to observe members fight. Kurama diligently did this, keeping his eye on the Ichigaki Team. Turns out, the Ichigaki Team was next on they're list of people to brutally maul, and Hiei and Kurama hadn't shown up. The team leader suggested they do a three-on-three as two of his team members hadn't shown up. Yusuke obliges and the match starts…

The three members apparently like to rush one person at a time making it near impossible to defend oneself… The Dr. on the stated they had a low percentage rate of actually winning, well… needless to say, Kagome got pissed and merely killed them with her holy powers.

Feeling even pissier, since they were being forced to fight again right after (with Yusuke and Kuwabara in horrible condition) with Team Masho, this strange people in black robes… Luckily, Kurama and Hiei are back (after being attacked by strange robotic figures) but the nurse seal Kuwabara and Hiei in her tent, disabling them.

Kurama was to fight against Gama, a strange guy with make-up that slows him down. Being fully un-capable of movement, Touya decides to fight, freezing the entire arena with ice. Touya uses his Shards of Winter attack, and the strange make-up wears off and Kurama barely dodges. He eventually gets a plant in Touya which causes him to fall unconscious. Next… Bakken. Seeing as Kurama is on the verge of death, Yusuke tells him to take the fall but he refuses. Bakken ends up throwing him out of the ring after Jin had told him to stop pummeling him.

Yusuke hops into the arena and allows his opponent to hit him a couple of times, Yusuke just laughs. Bakken starts sweating to create a fog so Yusuke can't see. He outsmarts Bakken by shooting a wall with his Spirit Gun so the fog flows out of the ring. Yusuke ends up throwing him into a wall. And then there was Jin, who Yusuke found a friend in. Using his Spirit Wave, and Jin his double Tornado Fists, the committee calls it a draw.

The only person left to fight was Kagome, against the leader. Seeing as how everyone was unconscious or unable to fight. She was damaged slightly and her powers were a tad low because of all the Holy powers she used, but she managed. She fought against Rishou, and well… Kagome slaughtered him, for lack of a better word.

And so… the day's battles were once again done… for the time being, that is…

_------------------------_

Yusuke Urameshi could not keep in a secret. He had to tell someone, anyone. So he rounded up his dear friends and told them that Kimiko, I mean Kagome, was his cousin. Everyone wanted to know how (on his mom's side, he said, I'm just glad I'm not related to Genkai). Kagome had been taking a shower at the time and could hear what Yusuke was saying. He thought she couldn't hear him but with her superior hearing, she could hear everything.

Kagome finished with her shower and walked in on their conversation. "Yusuke, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you could keep a secret."

"But I never said-"

"I could hear you for Christ's sake! I'm not deaf, I'm a goddamn demon! You dumbass!"

"What, no you're-"

"Yes I am and you know I am."

"No-"

"Yusuke, don't argue with me!"

"Kags…"

"Look, just shut up Yusuke."

"No one can hear us!"

"The walls can, and they speak a lot when they feel like it."

"What the hell?"

"Kimiko-san, we're very confused. Please explain."

"Yeah, 'Kimiko', explain."

"Wait… who's Kimiko?" Kuwabara asked. "I thought it was Kagome."

"No, I'm Kimiko."

"What?"

"Okay, that's it. You people are all stupid! So incredibly stupid that it's not funny! Okay, I'm going to write everything down, and if you can't read, I don't give a shit!"

Kagome quickly wrote everything that had happened to her, only it was the shortened version. She wrote that she really was Kagome and that she was in a disguise. Also, she jotted down that she was in fact related to the dimwit. The Tentei read the paper, absorbing everything Kagome had written. Each finished at different times so one by one all were staring at her.

"Kimiko-san, I see your reasoning."

"As you should."

"I don't."

"Can you even read, Kuwabaka?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then what don't you get?"

"How are you a demon and related to Urameshi? He's not human!"

"Oh… did I not write that?"

"No."

"Midoriko gave me a disguise."

"Who?"

"The woman who created the Shikon no Tama."

"Riiight…"

"I still don't get it. Wouldn't it not be permanent?"

"Nope, because she basically made me a demon."

"Well what about what you used to look like before?"

"I can change at will."

"Prove it." Yusuke said. And to prove that she could, Kagome changed into her human form.

"Told you." She said while changing back.

"Pft."

"Don't you 'pft' me! I can blackmail you and you know it!"

"Kags…"

"My name is not Kags or Kagome, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Sorry Kimiko."

"Exactly. Now the finals are gonna start soon, let's get down to the stadium."

"So you're not gonna ask me why I know about demons?"

"We're at the goddamn Dark Tournament, how couldn't you know? And Koenma told me everything he could. Now hurry up! Sesshomaru and Shippo are waiting for us."

_------------------------_

_**Next Update: Thursday**_

_Three chapters remain…and I know this chapter was complete crap, so don't hate me._


	9. Chapter 9

**No one's listening to her tears anymore **

_Chapter Nine_

_------------------------_

"And so our final two teams, Urameshi and Toguro will go head to head! Now, team Urameshi will decide how this will go down."

"One on one, winner takes all."

"Okay… Who against who?"

"Myself against Naraku."

"Eh? There is no- never mind… I guess there is. Okay, so it's Kimiko from team Urameshi against Naraku from team Toguro." In the background the crowd was cheering on Naraku… who was seemingly… Toguro in disguise?

Kagome walked onto the ring and put her human façade on. "Remind you of anyone, Naraku?"

"Ahh, Kagome. Nice to see you again, only last time I saw you, you were fully human."

"Mmm, slight change in species I guess. You'll have to thank the Shikon."

"So, you wished most half-demons wish, eh?"

"No, it was given to me, actually. Pity you won't get the jewel."

"Oh I will, Kagome… or should I say Kimiko, or even Kikyo?"

"You know damn well I am not Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Oh, but you remind me of her so. So, whatever happened to that whelp?"

"Inuyasha? Oh, he was killed."

"Oh? By who, may I ask?"

"I wish I could say it was me, but sadly it wasn't. You can thank Sesshomaru for that."

"Hmm, I suppose I'll have to thank him after I kill you."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell will you."

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"Indeed."

Kagome removed Tessaiga from the sheath and charged at him. Naraku dodged to the right and was struck in the back from Kagome. She was faster and better than she was before, no one could beat her. She charged the blade with miko ki and reiki and ran at him once again. Naraku dodged again, this time jumping up leaving a cloud of miasma.

"You know that doesn't work." Kagome shouted to the demon while purifying the air. She felt his presence behind her and sent flames behind her. She could hear him grunt from the pain. "Like my new powers, Naraku?"

She turned and ran at him once more, this time striking his chest. "Come on, where are your spider powers?" She twisted the blade around and jumped back. Naraku changed into his globular ((_that's a real word! Holy shit!_)) form ((_the weird green blob one, like in the second movie or when he tries to absorb Fluffy_)).

He shot his green tentacle at her while another twisted itself behind her. Kagome burned the first and dodged the second one. She created a fire barrier twisted with miko ki around her and ran at Naraku once more. She burned through his green glob tentacles and struck him once more, this time putting tons of miko power into it.

Naraku screamed in pain, '_how could this bitch have defeated me once more? And without the help of any of her friends… Damn the girl, she was going to fucking pay._' Naraku sent ten tentacles, all laced with miasma, at her while he once more sent some behind her, all heavily contaminated with youki and miasma. She dodged the ones in front of her but got hit with one from behind.

Kagome cried out as she hit the ground, Tessaiga supporting her form. She stood up and toppled over a little. She tried to concentrate where Naraku was going to hit her next, but failed. She quickly put a barrier around her and tried to get rid of whatever Naraku had poisoned her with.

"It's not going to work, Kaggy! Buahahaha! ((_No 'kukuku-ing' for you!_)) It'll never work; you'll just tire yourself out." He changed back in to his people associating form and spread more miasma around.

Kagome looked up at him through her reddish coloured barrier and glared with all her might, "it won't work, eh? Then how come I can still stand?" She stood up with ease and grinned. She pulled Tessaiga out of the ground and quickly summoned her bow. Kagome aimed at Naraku and created arrows made of pure energy. She shot at him, five arrows in succession.

The half-demon dodged the first, but wasn't expecting the next few. He leapt up as to avoid them, but was grazed by one. The power enveloped his jumping form and he fell back down into the arena. The powers binding him were slowly sucking out his strength and he was forced to return to his globular form.

Our heroine, the improved demonic miko, ran at Naraku with the sword Midoriko had given her and Tessaiga, both covered in reiki, miko ki, and her newly acquired youki. She struck his chest, where his heart is supposed to be, and he disintegrated. Kagome fell to her knees and listened as the commentator announced her win.

_------------------------_

_**Next Update: Tuesday**_

_Oh my God, what am I gonna do next? Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know! Hehe! Two…_


	10. Chapter 10

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_Chapter Ten_

_------------------------_

Kagome stood up after falling to her knees in exhaustion. Her battle of power with Naraku was won and she was the victor. The stadium was destroyed and her friends were walking towards her. Her barrier had worn off when she had been battling Naraku. They slowly stood around her and in that instant she fainted.

Yusuke walked up to his cousin as she collapsed. He bent down to pick her up when Naraku's remains _moved_. He stood up and slowly walked towards them.

"What are you doing, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Th-they moved."

"What?"

"They couldn't have! Kagome destroyed him."

"Indeed they did. What could this-" Kurama was interrupted by tentacles sticking through his body. They pulled out and he fell in a bloody heap.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara screamed. "How?"

"Naraku's ali-" Yusuke's words were cut off as his head was decapitated. Kuwabara stared in horror, his face frozen like so as his own was added to the pile. Hiei was the only Tentei left and as Kagome awoke and looked at Naraku as Hiei was killed as well. His body cut in half and stabbed repeatedly.

Two bodies were suddenly tossed into the ring, Sesshomaru's and Shippo's. Kagome went to step forward when she heard a noise. Yukina cried out from where she was hiding and Naraku's remains struck her square in the chest. Kagome took Tessaiga out as she ran to the remains that reformed and destroyed them completely.

_------------------------_

Kagome later found out that someone had assassinated Koenma somehow. The day afterwards, no one could find Jorge or Botan.

As for Genkai? She died peacefully in her sleep the day of the finals at the Dark Tournament.

Her family and friends were dead… what was she to do?

_------------------------_

_**Next Update: Thursday **_

_Keiko doesn't exist… she is invisible! And oh yeah, I found ways to kill them all! Ha, I killed them all! MUWAHAHAHA! Ph34r me and my author skillz! The next chapter is the last… only; it's more of an epilogue really. Oh well… Jorge and Botan killed Koenma! Hehe! And then they ran away together because they love each other soooo much! Too funny… Er… sort of… _


	11. Chapter 11

**No one's listening to her tears anymore**

_Chapter Eleven_

_------------------------_

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

she walked the street alone

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

she was one with her loneliness

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

she was of the rain, the tears, the blood

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

her cold, bloody tears were unheard

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

her dripping blood resonating of the street was unseen

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

and the rain bouncing off her soaked form was unbeknownst

(_drip_)  
(_drip_)

she was alone once again

_------------------------_

**_La Fin _**

_P.S. Wanna know something funny? All those '------------------------' are all the same size, even that one is the same size. And if they're not well… I can fix that... What? Don't look at me like I have no life. Oh, and sorry for killing everyone… those pointy objects hurt! I still find it humorous that Botan and Jorge killed Koenma then ran away together._


End file.
